The Blood Hunter
by Serkyan Lugria
Summary: He died saving a friend. His reward? Being transported to a tortured world, constantly ravaged by demon hordes...good thing Death made a blood pact with him. Summary sucks sorry...OP!HarryxHarem, Goblin SlayerxGuild Girl/Cow Girl, OCxFemale Barbarian.
1. Prologue: The Blood Hunter

**Prologue: The Blood Hunter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Goblins Slayer and any other book, anime, game etc depicted in this story.**

 **"** Talking"

 _Thinking_

" **Demon Speech/ Monster Language/ Blood Hunter "Active" mode** "

" _Foreign Language_ "

* * *

Emerald eyes scanned the tavern intently, even as he leaned back and sighed, bored out of his mind. It had been some time since he joined a group of new adventurers, and although he said he'd teach them he didn't know they meant he had to teach them while on a job. That form of learning was dangerous, and honestly they were not ready for anything other than sewer-cleaning, but he relented, as he was an employee of sorts, and had to cater to their whims even if he didn't agree.

He watched the tavern as he waited, his eyes scanning every one of its occupants, passing by a Spearman who boisterously bragged about his latest adventure, to a Witch who simply watched with a small, serene smile on her face. He noticed the Spearman wore blue armor with golden outlines, his strawberry blond hair swept back and seemingly tied in a low ponytail, he couldn't quite see his back from where he stood, and of course, as his title would imply he had by his side a spear. The Witch, who sat next to him wore a revealing black robe, a pointy hat atop her head, not unlike a very specific old one he'd seen long ago, and she was smoking from a pipe. He heard them talking something about goblins, although he couldn't quite make out what they were saying about that.

His eyes travelled from them toward another group, this had a Paladin as its apparent leader. The man was silent, contemplating his surroundings even as his friends boasted about their latest adventures. He saw the others' tags, and they were all pretty low in the ranks, but as his eyes went back to the Paladin, he knew better, the tag was not in the open, but the emerald eyed observer knew he was experienced, at least silver class.

The man was mostly covered by silver armor with golden adornments as well as blue cloth running down the front of his armor and his at his waist; only his head was uncovered, but he could see the helmet resting on top of the table they sat on, along with his shield and axe. The man seemed ready for trouble even among friends, he could respect that. He turned his gaze from the man when his mismatched eyes turned and met his own, narrowing dangerously.

"Hey, Hunter! We found a good one for training!" The voice was female, and at the sound of his title he turned his attention toward it. He smiled friendly at Fighter, who was excited to start her adventuring journey. He got up from his seat and walked toward his little band, who had wormed their way into his heart without him even realizing as he helped them, trained them, and most importantly, counseled them.

"Goblins, huh?" He seemed to be in thought after that, goblins weren't the strongest of monsters but they were crafty little critters, and even the weakest of goblins, under guidance, could overwhelm adventurers with no experience. He looked at his group for a while. Fighter, the girl who'd called him over, was his oldest pupil, and therefore his closest friend among the group, and the only among them to know his real name.

The title system that seemed to work on this world was interesting to say the least. No one just presented their names, as with the constant demonic invasions and monster raids, becoming too close was not something people bothered with, instead people were introduced with their job, their **title** so to speak. One example was his own, he was known as Hunter because his job was of a Blood Hunter, who'd made a covenant with Death itself, although he was also a rather skilled draconic sorcerer thanks to a mutation granted by death from having had close contact with the Hungarian Horntail…well by close contact he actually meant one of the dragon's spike impaled his arm during his first trial, and it left some residual DNA that Death used to change him a little. But still, they called him Hunter, for that was his title, and that was all that was needed for normal social interactions, but to his few close friends he was still Harry James Potter, once the Boy-Who-Lived, murdered at the end of his fourth year by Peter Pettigrew as he jumped on the way of the Killing Curse meant for one Cedric Diggory.

"You okay, Hunter?" The girl closest to him spoke in a whisper, her hand lightly touching his arm. The interaction brought him back from his musings, and he smiled at the girl. He knew her actual name, but he was so used to simply calling her Fighter in front of other, which was most of the time, even in his mind she became just that, Fighter, he'd have to remedy that.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Fighter." He spoke warmly, and turned his attention once more to the mission that the group had decided upon. He knew they were ready; he'd just remind them of the real dangers posed by goblins as they traveled to the area. "We'll take the mission then…" he spoke slowly, still thinking on the decision, but no sooner had the words left his mouth, a hand made its way to his shoulder, and the paladin from before stood behind him, smiling.

"I see you have decided to take on a goblin slaying quest. I must accompany you, if I may." The tone he spoke with was friendly enough, but Harry knew better, there would be no arguing the point; Paladin **was** going to take the mission with them. "My name is Servyan. I insist on being called by my name. I am sorry for imposing." That bit gave the emerald eyed Blood Hunter pause, someone from this world actively **breaking** the unspoken rule? And a Paladin to boot? That piqued his interest, and if for no other reason he would have accepted the man then to learn why.

The group was staring at him as well, apparently unsure on how to respond, something the man seemed to have picked up on, and he chuckled amicably. "There is no need to introduce your own names as of yet, it is simply a personal choice of mine." He said, the hand on Harry's shoulder moved and the man stepped next to him, arms crossed in front of his chest. "I know a thing or two about goblins, my information can be quite vital for this mission of yours, it was a good decision, letting me join."

 _You didn't let us choose_ Harry thought, though there was no bitterness behind the words, he had a feeling this man's problems with goblins were personal, something of a vendetta, as it were. The others left them alone for a moment and the man turned his attention fully toward him, eyes once again narrowed.

"Tell me, Hunter…why is it I can sense such darkness from you? Do you intend on hurting those new adventurers, if that is that case I cannot allow it." It was said in but a whisper, and Harry could tell no one around them was any wiser to what was said, given the boisterous chatter going on all around them.

"I would never even dream of it, Servyan. I'm actually rather close to one of them to be honest, and hurting her is the farthest from my mind." The man seemed a little less tense as Harry finished speaking, but he still waited, probably to hear the rest of an explanation about his darkness. Paladins were always the more difficult ones to deal with, ever since he got sent to this place. "I made a pact with a dark deity for power to never again lose people close to me…if I may I will leave it at that."

If the man was surprised by the explanation he did not show it, but he saw the man relax further, no aggressiveness coming off him.

"…I see. I'm sorry for prying, young man, it is simply an instinct to protect others." His voice was soft, something Harry wondered about, but a moment later a smile appeared on his face and he turned toward the rest of their group. Harry looked behind them, and saw the people the Paladin had been with were still sitting at their table, talking boisterously with each other.

"Won't your group be joining us, Servyan?" That gave the man pause and he turned to look at the very same group momentarily, a fond smile forming on his face.

"Oh, they are not my group, I usually travel alone. They were in need of help during their mission so I stayed until they were safe." He turned once more to Harry, and the man grinned down at him. "They look pretty safe to me." Harry had to chuckle at that, even as he conceded the point, and a moment later they were called by the others, and away they went, on their own quest.

* * *

They were close to their destination, and Harry had told them as much about goblins as he could. He had filled the group in on the ambushes goblins would set in caves, setting distractions for inexperienced adventurers while lying in wait. He told them about the poisoned blades, about the chain of command, what they did to female prisoners. It was somewhat cold to just lay it down on them like that but he felt that, if they didn't understand the very real risks they were taking, they might as well be already dead.

Servyan completed whatever information he couldn't, as his knowledge of goblins seemed much deeper, and he knew about the ranks in the horde, though he didn't share much more than that, saying Harry had covered most of the necessary for them to understand for this particular mission.

As they entered the cave, Harry saw Servyan scowl and mutter something about the reek of the place, and he was pretty sure the stench of goblins wasn't enough to make him put out such a remark, and it made the already on edge Blood Hunter even more so, drawing a dagger from his back; his sword would not help in such confined spaces as these caves. He noticed that Warrior had his longsword out despite the warnings, and he had to sigh at the boy's arrogance, it would get him killed in places like these.

They encountered little resistance as they progressed through the cave, and Warrior became more and more enthused with their success, so much so he ran off ahead, taking Wizard and Priestess with him. He knew the kid meant well, as he'd spoken to each of them about their past, and knew all of them had their reasons to become an adventurer, but Warrior, among them was the more arrogant, and more likely to make a costly mistake, like he was right now. His eyes turned from the emerald green to completely yellow, even the sclera. His eyes closed momentarily as he focused on his weapon, activating one of the rites he knew into his dagger, and as he reopened his eyes, not sparing a glance at either Fighter or Servyan, Harry called upon the darkness that surrounded them, augmenting his own speed and dashed forward, leaving the Paladin behind, even as he heard the man begin his own advance, apparently having sensed something ahead.

It didn't take long for Harry to know just what the Paladin had sensed that made him move, despite the surprise of witnessing a Blood Hunter; he was the only known one in this world, after all; activate his Rite. Wizard was desperately trying to fend off a few goblins that had ambushed them as they rushed forward. The small creatures tore her clothes as they laughed at her despair. A growl escaped his throat at that, a sound that made the green monsters turn their attention to the female under them, just in time for the one holding one of Wizard's legs to be decapitated by a precise strike of Harry's flaming dagger.

The other goblins, taken aback by the appearance of a new, more experienced opponent, simply stood there for a moment, unsure of how to proceed, and that moment had been all Harry needed, his used the darkness to hasten himself once more, dashing past the remaining creatures and slashing them, leaving their burned and headless bodies to fall to the ground behind him as he stood in front of Warrior, a frown on his face.

" **This is what happens when you don't listen!** " His voice was not raised, but as he was on his Hunter form, it had taken the quality of the voice of his patron, Death. It was raspy and deep, a menacing growl of a voice that had the poor boy frozen in place, even more so than before, not even daring to tremble in the fear evident in his eyes. " **You were ambushed, even after I warned you about ambushes, about the totems! You were going to let them rape Wizard!** " this time his voice raised to a near shout, as he remembered the girl's face as she seemed to understand what was about to happen over her own mind-numbing fear of having been overwhelmed.

Harry took a deep breath, turning his attention from Warrior to the trembling girl lying on the ground, still not daring to move, lest she attract more goblins. In a much softer tone, or at least what he hoped was a softer tone, he spoke to her as he walked to her side. " **You did well Wizard…it was a rash decision to just follow Warrior, but given your circumstances you did the best you could.** " He smiled down at her as her face turned to stare into his glowing eyes. He was pretty sure his visage was anything but calming, but he tried to soothe her as he pulled the wrapped pack from his waist, wrapping the blanket there around her shoulders to cover her exposed body.

" **Your teachers would be proud, you're certainly on your way to becoming an exceptional Wizard.** " Despite the sound of his voice, his words seemed to work as the girl offered him a shaky smile. The sound of steps caused her to hold onto his arm like a lifeline, her eyes widening in fear as she watched the dark passage for any new goblins.

"Hmm…your abilities, despite dark, are truly a blessing if they allowed the saving of the young girl." Servyan walked toward them, and Wizard tightened her hold on him, causing the Paladin to pause momentarily. "Don't worry child, I mean to simply heal any wounds the beasts inflicted on you…" he paused to allow her to either give him permission or deny his request, and when she meekly nodded he continued his approach, both men noticing she still clung to Harry.

It didn't take long for Servyan to finish inspecting her for any wounds, and finding only minor ones, he concentrated momentarily before laying a hand upon her head, pushing his blessed light into the girl's body, the minor wound sealing shut as he did so. Harry watched as the man then got up from his kneeling position and turned his attention to Warrior and Priestess, a disappointed frown on his face.

"You endangered you whole party because of your arrogance, and you couldn't even protect them in their time of need. You should not continue as an adventurer once this mission is done if you can't reign in your emotions and begin to think on the welfare of those under your care." The tone he used was calm, collected even, but the harshness of the words remained, and the boy hung his head in shame. Harry, meanwhile, wondered why only such a small group came to meet them. Maybe his appearance dissuaded the rest from joining in? Or maybe they were simply regrouping and forming an even larger group for a second attack?

His answer came in the form of a hobgoblin, whose heavy steps shook the earth beneath them as he walked toward them. Harry whispered a few words to the girl who still clung heavily to him, and she reluctantly let him go, pleading for him not to leave her alone. His attention turned to Warrior, Priestess and Fighter, who had created a protective wall close to the downed spell caster.

" **Make sure you protect her this time, boy.** " His voice was harsh, but he didn't particularly care. The mental damage Wizard had gone through that day would likely never fade, and her days as an adventurer were quite over. His attention turned to Fighter, to whom Harry offered a small nod, and the girl smiled widely, nodding back and falling to a defensive stance. Once that was done Harry turned his attention to the tunnel, his eyes able to see in the darkness, he whistled lowly at the numbers.

" **There are quite a few left, Servyan, let's make sure they don't get to the others, yes?** " The man consented his point, drawing a ranged weapon from his hip, and nodded at Harry. He understood the meaning, two close range fighters in such closed space would just get in each other's way instead of helping, even experienced ones like they were. Harry heard the sounds of a crossbow being loaded, and dashed toward the coming horde. There weren't too many, but the numbers were still high enough that if the party of new adventurers had decided to come alone their fate would be only one, and not a victorious one.

* * *

AN: Would you look at that, a new story xD anyway, I wanted to wait to post this one but I felt it necessary to post it now because I needed to update you guys on a few things. First is that I'm now on medication, and until my body adapts to the effects I'll be a little woozy, so I'll probably not be writing all that much, but once this period is done, I'm very hopeful I should be back on track where writing is concerned, and should be updating my stories more often. So yay? Anyway enough about me, don't wanna sound like a bitch now, do I xD

Second is...yes I'm a Goblin Slayer fan, sorry to those of you who didn't like the manga/anime (which I'm going to follow) but I rather liked it. Now for pairings, Harry will be the Harem boy, hopefully the explanation as to why is believable xD Gob-san will be with Guild Girl and Cow Girl, unless I get good reasons not to put them together. The OC will be with the Barbarian woman that appears on the season finale '-' and that is all for pairings...oh and don't expect me to write off any rape scenes, even IF they happen, which I don't think they will (but sometimes my fingers get off my control and the story goes in different directions than the ones I had set up...it happens)

Third is thank you for the patience with me so far. I know I'm not the only person going through shit, but one thing you learn as life goes on, is no two people are equal, they think different, they act different, they suffer differently. What doesn't affect you as much, will absolutely demolish someone else, I try not to judge anyone when they decided to talk about things, but in a bad moment of mine someone called me out, so I promised I wouldn't anymore, and I won't, this is the last you'll see of that.

Again, thank you and sorry for another delay, but it's for a good future for me and my stories, so I'd appreciate the comprehension xD

See ya \o


	2. Chapter One: Enter the Slayer

**Chapter One: Enter the Slayer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Goblin Slayer, or any other book, anime, game etc depicted in this story.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **"Demon Speech/Monster Language/Blood Hunter "Active" Mode"**

 _"Foreign Language_ "

* * *

He slashed and stabbed the goblins as he came into range, allowing the corpses to burn and create enough lighting for the Paladin to see and shoot at the goblins. As a team they cleared most of the small army, when the big one stomped forward and tried to swat Harry aside, the sloppy arm movement was easily dodged as the Blood Hunter ducked under the appendage, using the enemy's miss to strike at the offending arm, nor a slash as with the other smaller goblins, but instead a stab near the elbow, all the while augmenting the Rite of the Flame on his weapon, causing the fire to become twice as strong, burning the bigger goblin, who agonized as the flames spread.

"Hmm...I didn't see a single Shaman, and the totem we passed indicated the leader of this little horde would be one. Maybe I was wrong?" Servyan spoke as he put the crossbow he had been using away, and taking hold of his axe and shield once more and making his way back to the other in their group.

"No you are not." A new voice spoke, and from the path they came walked another adventurer, who wore grubby leather armor with chain mail underneath, paired with his signature cheap-looking helmet with what seemed to be broken horns on the sides. Harry noticed the tone of voice the man spoke with, and it was the same he would speak with once he arrived in this new life, with the knowledge he would never be able to return to his old life again. But there was an undertone of…not boredom, as the man seemed genuinely interested in their knowledge of goblins, but still a deadpan tone showed Harry he was forcing himself to remain impassive.

The others in the group tensed as the man continued walking their way, but both Harry and Servyan lowered their weapons, quite aware of the fact the man was no threat, given he had yet to attack them, or the fact he was alone against two high-ranked adventurers.

"You can leave the rest to me; I'll kill the remaining goblins." The man continued even as he used his torch to illuminate a passage that had three scout goblins lying in wait. His arm moved quickly to his hip and in quick movements three throwing daggers met their mark on the creatures' necks, causing them to drop to the ground, not dead but unable to scream for help either.

Servyan wanted to speak, likely to protest the man's statement, but Harry took the opportunity offered. He would personally like nothing more than to join this man on his quest to kill the remaining monsters, but Wizard still needed to be taken to safety and hopefully to allow her to recover mentally from what almost happened to her that day.

" **We thank you, sir…** our colleague is in dire need of medical care and we need to have a serious talk about a few actions during this mission." Harry watched the man closely for a moment but he made no indication of acknowledging the words spoken, so he decided to simply turn his attention to Wizard, walking slowly toward her as to not scare her, but as he got close enough she once more took hold of him and held tightly. Harry sighed and turned toward the exit, nodding to Servyan as he passed the man, and with a sharp look toward Warrior, he made sure the younger adventurer was following.

"I'll stay. You are safe as long as you **follow** all directions given by Harry, and I need to ensure our new acquaintance here makes it back safely from this extermination mission." The man was about to protest, but the Paladin simply raised his hand, stopping any complaints. "You don't have an estimate on how many are left, and although I can well see you are well equipped to deal with the beasts, you can still be overwhelmed. I must insist."

Harry chuckled at that, the man was pushy, but he knew, after their talk that his heart was in the right place, despite his usually hard tone.

"…I understand." Was the reply, and they apparently reached some form of agreement then, as he heard neither speak anymore. He continued on his way out of the cave and to the guild hall. He had a Warrior to reprimand.

* * *

They arrived at the guild hall, and he left the Priestess and the Warrior on the main hall, while he took the Wizard with him to the medic center, Fighter following close behind. He still didn't understand why the boy acted the way he did, both himself and Servyan had warned all of them of possible ambushes, distractions on their path to hide the true danger. He momentarily wondered what would have happened had he and the Paladin not been there to stop the goblins, and he shuddered at the thought.

Wizard still held onto him tightly as he carried her bridal style through the building, and Fighter walked close by, her eyes ever so often trailing to the girl in his arms with…jealousy? Harry sighed and decided he needed to talk to the girl at a later date about her feelings, he felt something for her as well, after all she had confided many things in him, and unlike his friends back on his world, she'd respected his personal space when he needed it.

"Ira" He began, and the girl blushed at his use of her real name, causing him to smile softly. "Thank you for actually listening to our instructions, I noticed you were the only one who didn't rush ahead." They stopped as he saw the indication for the medical center of the guild hall, and he called out for the attendant to come get Wizard, but as the guild's Cleric came to take the girl away she desperately clung to him, not letting go of his neck and pleading that he don't leave her alone.

"She's really shaken…" the Cleric spoke with a gentle tone of voice, but a frown marred her visage.

"She's been through a tough situation, she was almost violated by goblins." The Cleric's eyes widened slightly, but soon she recomposed herself, it wasn't all that rare for new adventurers to almost or even actually be violated by the little beasts, but of course that didn't make Wizard's suffering any the lesser, it just mean the Cleric would know how to respond to the situation.

"I take it you were the one to save her, Hunter?" Harry nodded as she spoke, and understanding dawned on the Cleric, who let go of the still frightened Wizard. "I'm afraid I'll have to request that you stay with her for now, then." Again he nodded, as he wasn't about to leave the girl, given how desperate she was when he came even close to leaving.

Harry walked, still with Wizard in his arms, into the room the girl would be occupying for the moment. It was normal to send these cases to the church, but they dealt with the more extreme cases, which of course meant the one who'd been raped by the monsters. Cases such as Wizard's were instead given to the guild to handle, as the Clerics had training with dealing with such issues.

As the Cleric left them, Harry, Fighter and Wizard stood alone in the room, with Wizard still clinging to her savior.

"…Morrigan. My name is Morrigan. Thank you so much for saving me." Her voice was low, and he could hear the trembling as she spoke, but he ignored that in favor of trying to lift her spirits at least a little.

"Well Morrigan, I'm Harry Potter and that beautiful girl right there is Ira. Thank you for trusting us with your real name." He smiled as he spoke. He didn't bother giving her his full name because this world didn't have the concept of surnames, let alone a second name. He turned his attention to Ira, who was blushing something fierce over what he'd said as he introduced her and grinned mischievously.

"Harry…Potter? You have two names?" He saw Ira put her hand over her mouth to hide her quiet laughter as he sighed over dramatically in mock resignation, turning his attention once more to Morrigan.

"Well…technically yes, I do but my name isn't Harry Potter, I'm Harry of the house of Potter. Potter is my surname, you could say it's my family name." He really sucked at explaining this, since he never had to before coming to this world. Even Morrigan, in her current state could see that and she laughed softly, and he could feel her relaxing, given she still had her hold on him. The girl refused to let go of her safe haven, so to speak, but now she didn't hang to him as though he was her lifeline.

"Oh, think that's funny do you?" He spoke in mock anger, and she reacted a little differently than expected, as she just nodded and stuck her tongue out to him, causing him to narrow his eyes at the girl. "Oooh…I'm so getting you back for that. Who knew our Morrigan had this side to her?" He turned his attention to Ira, who, while still laughing quietly, shook her head and shrugged, indicating she had no idea.

* * *

"Ah, that was a good fight!" He exclaimed, even as he once again strapped his armor back to place, a huge grin on his face. "So, Sten, my old friend, why do you still travel alone? I thought we spoke about this?" He turned his head slightly toward the Goblin Slayer, who he knew to be actually Sten, from past interactions with the young man.

They'd found each other while hunting for goblins, Servyan was in his personal vendetta against all goblin kind, and it had been refreshing to meet someone else who understood the danger they represented. They had eventually shared stories, Sten about how he'd been forced to watch as his sister, the person he'd loved the most was used as a toy and then when there was no use for her anymore, murdered in front of his eyes, he'd remembered hearing their laughter as they used her body, and then as they disposed of it. It had been then that he swore he would not stop until all goblins died. After that he left his home village to hunt and kill as many goblins as he could. But he knew he was a weak child then, he would only get himself killed if he tried, so he trained, alone at first, and when he thought himself ready he went on his first hunt.

It was then he met his master, who presented himself only as Rhea, the Burglar. He was very knowledgeable when it came to goblins, and as such he took to teaching Sten what he needed to know in order to hunt the creatures. But it hadn't been all he'd done, during his training, Rhea had also used some form of ritual, he didn't really understand what it was, but it changed him, he became faster, stronger, he could see in the darkness, he could go for days without sleeping, his stamina was improved…all it cost him was his humanity.

The reason he'd say that was because while the ritual gave him augmented physical abilities, it gave him a craving for monster flesh that he tried suppressing but he would feel weak, he even came close to dying once, something he had no problem with, but then he thought about letting the goblins win, again, and he swallowed whatever pride he had about being one hundred percent human and began indulging himself on his enemies, but he didn't simply consume lowly goblins, no, in the off chance his abilities were further augmented by his **food** , he only ate the superior forms, Shamans, Champions, Lords.

Sten said he came to actually enjoy hunting goblins, killing them. For all intents and purposes he had become a monster, much like the ones he hunted. Of course, with time and the developing of their friendship, Servyan took such notions from his mind and reminded him he was more human than the people who denied help to his family in their darkest moment. That had changed something, he no longer isolated himself, at least not as much as he did before, but he had gotten a reputation out of it, and he intended to maintain it.

Servyan told a slightly different tale, he spoke of how, in his younger years, his family farm was attacked by a horde, his father giving his life to defend his family, taking as many of the little beasts with him as he could, and giving him the order to seek aid. He remembered how not a single adventurer bothered answering their plight.

"The reward isn't worth the trouble, they said." He told of his disillusionment with adventurers then, and how he ran back to his home in despair, willing to lay down his life, as his father had been, to see his sister and mother safe. He'd been stopped by a Paladin who'd been passing by.

"'I cannot leave others to suffer if I can help it. Allow me to come with you, young one.' It was a simple sentence but it filled me with hope that there actually **were** good adventurers out there, actually willing to help. When we got home…I watched them kill both my mother and sister, after having had their **fun**. The Paladin I met killed the goblins who were still there, and then even helped me in burying my family…" He took a moment to recompose himself as the memories of that day assaulted his mind.

He then said that his conviction of presenting his name came that same day. His family died, and no one would remember them, as all they knew was their titles, their professions. He forsook his actual name and to his father's, the hero who sacrificed himself so his son could find help…help that never came. He had been lost then; he'd been taken in by a dwarven merchant, who taught him the ways of the berserker, even though he'd sworn he would become a paladin to honor the man who actually extended a helping hand.

He eagerly accepted the teachings, despite his personal feelings, and he had many chances to use said teachings as well, like once as they traveled, the caravan was assaulted by a few scouts during the night. The goblins thought it was poorly manned, instead they got him. He relished the feeling the fight brought him, the rush of his first kill, and his second and third…

As time went by and he grew older, his body was conditioned to that of a berserker, he became muscular, something that surprisingly didn't impede his dexterity and agility in the slightest. He wore no armor, as it usually just got in the way, instead he wore normal civilian clothing, as he was traveling with a merchant, and had become one himself.

On his twentieth birthday he was taken to yet another temple, this time in foreign lands, where he kneeled and prayed for strength to continue his quest. It surprised him that the deity for that land answered him, chose him. He swore devotion to her, his patron, and in exchange he was granted what he had always wanted, but was never granted before then. He could finally undertake his training as a Paladin.

Servyan turned his attention to Sten, who seemed to be reminiscing just as he was, but before he could say whatever was in his mind, the man known as Goblin Slayer spoke, curiosity clear on his face.

"Something I was always curious about, Servyan. Does your patron condone your…fighting style?" He laughed at that, but shook his head in answer, and as his laughter subsided he decided to elaborate.

"She does not. My Oath is that of Conquest, it isn't quite usual for paladins to take this Oath, but it was the one she requested of me. I seek to break my enemies' wills. Killing is easy, and although I'm allowed to slay all goblins I come across because of my vendetta, death is easy. Make your enemies fear you enough and you will never have to worry about them again. Being a berserker makes it so very easy…as you may know, berserkers in battle rage are quite the sight."

He watched as Sten looked at him for quite some time, probably thinking of ways this saying was wrong, but in the end the Goblin Slayer decided it was best to leave it be, and they began preparing to leave the nest.

"Anyway, who knew they'd have a champion here, of all things?" Servyan asked as he kicked the mangled corpse of his foe, his previous, animalistic grin returning to his face before, a moment later he became serious again, his attention on his old comrade.

"Did you notice their equipment?" Servyan asked, now looking through the corpses and taking their armor and weapons into account. "This horde was better equipped than what you normally find in places like this…who's supplying them, and what for? Have you encountered anything like this yet, Sten?"

The Goblin Slayer shook his head, but didn't say anything, obviously pondering the same things he was, these news were troublesome, both knew it, but both also knew that no other adventurer would even care that the goblins were getting better equipment, or that they seemed more organized, they weren't worth the trouble, as always.

"I think this begs investigating, I'll go to nearby villages and see if there is anything new. You continue your work slaying them for the guild; my Lady knows our work is needed." Ever since he was accepted by his patron, he stopped praying to other gods, only ever mentioning her, even in old sayings much like the one he'd just used. People tried to call him out on that, but it made sense for him, and his Lady seemed amused by the practice, so she allowed it.

Sten nodded, and since he couldn't see the man's expression under his helmet, Servyan simply grinned in return and bade him farewell, mounting his horse and galloped away, toward the closest village. He had people to save from their own stupidity.

* * *

AN: Been a while I know, but I did say I was going to need some time to adjust to the medication. I'm now functioning 100% again, so I'll start working on the stories more often, so you guys can see updates sooner. I took a few liberties with the Paladin Oath and the class itself, I would say I'm sorry if this wasn't fanfiction, which means I get to make the rules.

Now, a few things, I have worked out a part of the Harem, and I'm going to reveal three of the girls now. You probably guessed Fighter and Magician by now so those don't count, but Witch, High Elf Archer and Sword Maiden will all be part of the Harem at some point. I might be willing to give Goblin-san another girl or two if you can convince me, otherwise it's Guild Girl and Cow Girl for him, the OC...I might make another OC for him, still debating with myself.

Anyway for this time that's that, hope you guys enjoy the read, and see ya next time o/


	3. Goodbye, O Brave One

**Chapter Three: Goodbye, O Brave One**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Goblins Slayer and any other movie, anime, book etc depicted in this story.**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **"Demon Speech/Monster Language/Blood Hunter "Active" Mode"**

 _"Foreign Language"_

* * *

Harry sat near Morrigan's bed, watching as she slept soundly after the priests had looked her over and given her the necessary Prayers, to calm her and then to help her forget her ordeal. Or at least that was what they hoped, but he knew better, he watched as she tossed and turned in her sleep, mumbling about not wanting it, to stop and begging for someone, **anyone** to help.

Harry took a deep breath and, touching his hand to her temple, projected himself into her dream world. In it, goblins her had pinned, her clothing torn, and staff snapped, and they were about to start using her body, but in a flash he was beside her, a now clawed hand at the end of an horizontal arc, bloodied.

The goblin that had been about to penetrate the girl fell headless, while the others dissipated as the nightmare ended, and he sat beside the trembling girl, his unsullied hand caressing her head as he pulled her close, into a protective hug.

"Don't worry Morrigan, no goblin will dare come close to you as long as you have me close. I'll kill any that tries, this I vow, so mote it be." He felt the rush of magic as his oath was accepted, and the girl relaxed considerably, a contented sigh escaping her lips.

"Thank you…so much." She half whispered, half sobbed as her own arms circled him, holding on as if her very life depended on it, and Harry was glad one of the benefits of becoming Death's vassal was the knowledge of magic from his old world, even in this new one. Legilimency was indeed a gift if it helped him in situations like this, where otherwise Morrigan would have been too broken inside to continue being an adventurer, at least now if she stopped it would be her own choice, not a necessity.

"Ready to wake up?" His voice was soothing, and although she looked at him strangely, as though he had just said something strange, she seemed to trust him enough that the girl simply nodded at his words and smiled as they disappeared.

As his eyes opened again, Harry saw Morrigan sitting on the bed and looking at him with…loving eyes? _Oooh boy_ he thought, fearing his girlfriend's reaction to that. He was no stranger to polygamy, given the magical world where he came from practiced it, hell **Ron** had Lavander and Parvati sharing him by the end of fourth year.

But he was not in his world, and he was not sure how people would perceive a polyamorous relationship. He turned his attention from the girl toward the door, where Ira stood, an unreadable expression on her face as she watched both of them for a moment before she turned her attention solely toward him.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Harry gulped as he nodded, getting up, and saying he would be right outside if she needed him, he left Morrigan alone momentarily.

No sooner had he passed the door, Ira smacked him upside the head, a frown on her face.

"What happened in there? Why is she looking at you like that?" The girl spoke in whispers but the tone was harsh and he almost flinched at it. He honestly didn't know what happened, all he'd done was help someone in need!

"Honest, I have no idea how that happened! She seemed to be having a nightmare, so I entered her dream to end it and vowed to keep her safe…she was dreaming about **that** , Ira, I couldn't let it happen. I just couldn't." His words seemed to deflate the Fighter, as she sighed resigned, before a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Only you, my Harry. Entering someone's dreams to keep them safe…you're so good it's infuriating. Are you sure you are part demon or whatever?" It was his turn to chuckle, a hand slowly making its way to her face, and seeing no reluctance or even anger in her eyes anymore he caressed her lovingly, as he would when they were alone, before kissing her.

"Well, to be completely honest I do these things without really thinking about it…Hermione would call it my"

He never got to finish as the girl smiled, her lips still so close to his own he felt the smile forming, and she interrupted him, completing the words with practiced ease.

"Saving People thing, yes I remember, you don't mention that in almost every conversation we ever have."

There was humor in her voice, and he smiled as well, giving her another passionate kiss before he pulled away from her hold and turned toward the entrance, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Goblin Slayer is here…" at her questioning look, he elaborated "I can sense the darkness in him, and I recognized it from when we met before…I won't pry for more and you shouldn't either, he'll tell us when and if he's so inclined."

Ira nodded but decided to voice her doubt soon after. "Why is his arrival so worrisome you have that frown on your face?"

Harry hadn't even noticed his face had set into a frown, but when Ira mentioned it he forced the expression away, smiling soon after. It didn't quite reach his eyes but he thought it wouldn't worry her as much. But the smile faded as he spoke, his tone grave.

"It's just…Servyan is not with him. Did they encounter something too strong for them? Sorry honey, I need to know."

He didn't give the girl a chance to reply as a moment later he was gone, walking toward the Guild Hall to meet with the Goblin Slayer, he had some questions he needed answered, especially concerning a recent addition to his list of friends.

* * *

He laughed joyously as he slaughtered them, his trusty axe breaking skin and bone, crushing the beasts to the oblivion they justly deserved. The people he'd saved; a group composed conveniently enough of only females; stood to the back terrified of him, but still shaken from almost being violated by numerous monsters.

"H-He's….he's a monster!" One of them, an elf archer from the looks of her, whispered, but he still heard her. That didn't bother him the least…he **was** a monster, he'd become one long ago, when his family died. The kind paladin front was just that, a front. This….this freedom, this rush whenever he crushed the life out of one of those fiends, this was the real him, at least in his own mind.

His goddess disagreed, and given she knew him better than he knew himself at times, he didn't argue her points. The last of the little beasts fell lifeless, and just as the frenzy he placed himself in ended, and he took a few deep breaths to recompose, before turning to the group he saved, strapping his armor back on, a serious expression on his face.

"You came so ill prepared to face goblins, you were easily drawn into this obvious trap. These girls are beyond helping at this point…" He nudged the one lying at his feet with one foot and the girl gave no response, she just stared at nothing, not even speaking.

"B-but they're alive!" The cleric shouted, and he sighed deeply at that.

"Are they, truly?" He said looking down at the girl once again, and a flash of pain crossed his visage, his mother and sister's faces replacing the young girl's. The message was clear, were them, he would have done anything to save them.

"…I see." He said simply, more to his patron deity than to the gathered women, but his eyes stayed fixed on them, and with a sigh he knelt beside the girl, clenching his hand in a fist he began a prayer.

"O, Goddess of War, lend your servant the power to restore this lost soul. Restore her mind, so that she may forget this ordeal, restore her body, so that it may once more walk…" he continued, despite hearing her laughter in his ears; she was never one for these rites, she preferred him to simply **do** things, after asking her permission of course, but he insisted, because it had been the way his mentor, the Paladin he idolized, did it.

As he finished his prayer, his hand glowed with her power and he offered thanks to Sif; not for granting his wish, he knew she would, as she was the one who reminded him he needed to help these girls, but for letting him have these small theatrics; before he placed his now open palm over the girl's face, letting the divine light flow from him and into her, and her glazed, lost visage became clearer; not completely, as the damage done was extensive even for Sif's divine powers to heal in one **session**.

"…Ugh…." The sound was low and no more than a grunt, but it caused the female group to sigh in relief, before offering him bright, grateful smiles as he turned his gaze away, unsure of how to respond to such things. Instead he proceeded to repeat the prayer on all the still living former captives, something that exhausted even him, seasoned as he was.

He sat down as he finished healing the last one and breathed deeply.

"There…that should be all of them…ugh…I forgot how much it…takes from me to do this…" He said, taking deep breaths mid-sentence to help him focus. He could hear some concern coming from his Goddess but instead he focused on the girls and on recovering. He needed to rest, his mana felt completely spent from these healings he'd performed.

"So…you guys good to go now…yes?" He said, wanting them to leave for the nearest city as soon as possible, as he was unsure if there were reinforcements on their way. These goblins also had superior equipment than what he'd seen before, so at this point he was unsure as to how they would react to losing this stronghold. And if more came now, with him depleted as he was, the girls were easy pickings.

"We can't just leave you…" One girl, the elf maybe, started, but he laughed at the words, not allowing her to finish.

"Yes you can….we don't know if there will be more coming, and I'm too tired to fight properly…you want the girls I just saved to go through it all again? Do **you** want to go through everything they did?" That shut her, and after a moment to think, they all agreed it was on their best interest to leave the Paladin on the fort and go to the nearest city to find help for the girls. So each one took one of the rescued women and away they went, dragging the sluggish former captives with them.

"Aaaand they're gone." He said, taking another deep breath and getting up from his position. His stance was a little off, as he swayed on his feet from exhaustion but still he stood, walking from where he was and to the back of the fort, taking his armor off once more.

"I could smell you from miles away, foul horde!" He put up a strong front, axe in hand and a grin slowly forming on his face. _Is this it? Is this where I die, my Goddess? Did you order me to heal them, to weaken myself, for one last fight?_

There was no answer to his questions, and the Paladin sighed tiredly, eyes closing for a moment before they once more opened, and he roared to the skies before charging. At least he would see his family again…would they be proud?

* * *

AN: Yo Yo Yo! What's that, my OC is going to die!?

Why yes, I do believe he will lol I planned on killing him off a little later on but apparently my muse had other plans for this, so I'm...along for the ride =P Yes his death was planned, like I said already, just not this soon, maybe I could use this to further develop Harry and GS...hmm...anyway, I don't think I'll get any complaints on this decision given the reviews I got...anyway speaking of reviews...

Time to answer 'em!

Zandaino Nova Ari - Yup. Soon too. He never lost his magic, he just developed a liking for Blood Hunting.

Enigma Infinite - If you mean Morrigan's name then yes.

Starboy454 - Thanks! =D

Guest - Why aren't you lucky then =P

Shadow Dragon - BAHAHAHAHAHAH I feel an omake coming!

AnimeA55Kicker - Signed xD

SupergodzillaSailorCosmos - Thanks...well not quickly but...continuing!

DragonMaster4872 - Yes I can, this isn't about "Sucking Harry's dick" unless there's a scene in there I didn't write, this story is focusing on fighting goblins...so yes I can and am

ReadingAngel - Most of it is a surprise but as seen this chapter Ira is in...Morrigan is as well...the rest you'll see as they appear =D

Guest - I am '-'

Shadow Dragon - Draconic Sorcerer indeed...I am actually quite proud of that bit xD Yeah in Goblin Slayer they use titles instead of names, the title system (as far as I know) is my creation, hopefully it was well constructed xD

Sieg Warheidt - Thanks!

Thanks to everyone else but this is getting too big already, I'll continue next chapter lol

See ya! \o


End file.
